lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzek
---- Kuzek' Mikael Kuz' is the son of Kuzon and Helena, the brother of Kuzon Jr., Kuza, Kuzisa & Kuzten, the widow of Roma, father of Kuzi, and an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. He is a monk, sculptor, professor, martial arts master-sensei, as well as trainer. He also trains people close to him in his spare time. He is a prodigy in Krav Maga, Sambo, Wing Chun and Aikido martial arts. He excels as the first modern Kuz to practice spiritualism and Buddhism, and uses it with his fighting skills to create a unique style. He also was the first to use jutsu fighting style, which passed on to his nephew/student Kuzon IV and grandneice Kuzynthia. 'Overview' Kuzek is a very laid-back spiritual guy who spends most of his time meditating or teaching his self-discovered arts of chakra and jutsu to his family (most notably his nephew Kuzey, who he taught and looks up to him). He is also a sculptor of landscapes and moody situations. He is a martial arts master and never gives up his training. He considers himself to be "above the average on subjects". He is very similar to his brother KJ in terms of personality, but the opposite of Kuza. He is very practical and witty, and sort of a recluse. Kuzek lives alone, and meditates most of his time, and studies martial arts and spiritual mind techniques. He is very balanced and trains students commonly for free. He is a very passive and straight-forward instructor, and encourages listening as he doesn't like bullcrap. Kuzek wears a navy blue gi and blue bands. He has brown hair and a brown tail. He has blue/black boots, which he guards with his life, because he loves them so much and wore them since he was a baby. What makes them unique, is they expand with size and growth. He has brown eyes. He sometimes wears a tan coat. Kuzek has a scarf on sometimes or a french hat. He has a large brown mustache. 'Biography' 'Birth (1048)' Kuzek was born on the Lookout on March 28th 1048. Right after he was born, Helena gave birth to Kuzisa, his twin sister. Everyone watched. Helena, almost died after Kuzisa's birth, because her body wore out. She then got her tubes tied, where she can no longer get pregnant. Kuzek was a wild baby, and transformed into a Great Ape after staring at one of Kuro's training power balls. His tail was cut off, and he descended. It eventually grew back though. 'Sparring with Eltrio (1052)' September 21st, 2013 Eltrio was playing with his toys, and Kuzek had came out of his bedroom after playing video games, and Eltrio talked to Kuzek about their father's and being strong, then, wanted to spar. So Kuzek agreed to fight, and they went out on the Lookout and did. They got in stances, then through normal weak hits at each other. They each got nose bleeds and cried the whole time in the beginning, and Helena had to calm them down. The two got more into the fight as later on, and they through more powerful techniques at each other. Kuzek teleported and smashed him in the gut and face multiple times, but could not use Ki, he was never taught to by Kuzon because "he is too young and could lose control" (he is 4). After Eltrio threw a powerful attack at Kuzek, Kuzek finally used a huge Ki blasted and blasted it at Eltrio, burning the Lookout. Kuzon was confused but went on. After more sparring, Kuzek went Super Saiyan, a technique no one but him knew he could do (Kuzon was about to teach him but didn't know he already knew it). Eltrio went False Super Saiyan, and attacked him first. Kuzek though, easily overpowered Eltrio, but they were still about equal. After causing much damage, Ethan and Helena got Eltrio and Kuzek out of fighting, because Eltrio cussed and it was Kuzek's naptime. So Helena carried Kuzek to bed and he fell asleep. Shadic asked for Kuzek and Eltrio, if they could challenge to catch him. 'Spar with 14th Saiyan, Kuza & Kuzisa (1063)' February 5th-March 22nd, 2014 In February 1063, Kuza, Kuzisa and Kuzek fought the 14th Saiyan in a 3 v. 1. 14th's strategy and power was far greater, however, than the 3 even combined, thus resulting in their extreme loss, which also resulted in Kuzek breaking an arm. The battle introduced 2 new fusions; Kuziseka (Kuza + Kuzisa + Kuzek) and Kuzaisa (Kuza + Kuzisa). Personal life Kuzek married Roma Jackson in January 1069. Kuzek's daughter Kuzi was born in January 1070. They moved in a house in the forest near the Kuz Valley where Kuzek lives today. Roma died in 1090, and Kuzi went on to be a construction worker. It hurt him. 'Training Kuzey ' In 1071, Kuzek began training his nephew Kuzon IV, who is an ambitious, rowdy adventurous boy who loves Bruce Lee. Kuzek and him are best friends and do everything together. Kuzey looks up to Kuzek, as the greatest uncle ever. Kuzek trains him in Wing Chun and Aikido, and helps him with things. 'LookoutCup! (1071)' Kuzon trained Kuzek extremely hardcore for the May 1071 LookoutCup! event, to assure Kuzek would win. During training, Decaun Equino helped Kuzon and Kuzek teaching by giving them weights and teaching them things. Kuzek vs. Eltrio! ' ' D'''uring the fourth match of the LookoutCup, Kuzek and Eltrio, both having sparred before, entered into the ring to settle old terms. They fought extremely hard and skilled. Kuzek was known for his advanced skill and Eltrio for his power. Though Eltrio was a Super Saiyan 4, Kuzek was on par. Eltrio burned out Kuzek's hair only 2 attacks into the fight, and Kuzek did it back, making them both bald. They fought hard in the middle of a spacey area, surrounded by asteroids. Midway through the fight, Kuzek used an aprehensive super-technique, that absorbed a crapton of Eltrio's energy and reversed his own chakra. Kuzek then ascended, spiritually and physically, to his '''Complete Form, a state where his pupils are white, and he has complete control and focus of his chakra and power. He was not in his normal concious state. In this form, he only used jutsu, advanced jutsu, and he retained his complete knowledge library of martial arts and was considered a semi-god. Kuzek and Eltrio were head to head, Eltrio achieving his Dragon Spirit and being a SSJ4. Kuzek was unable to be knocked out or impaled. Eltrio impaled Kuzek several times but Kuzek regenerated (his spiritual essence helped). Kuzek was nearly unstoppable but he went back to his base eventually. Eltrio was about to call it that he won, but Kuzek said the battle isn't over, and re-achieved his Complete form, and they continued battling in the dome. Kuzek disabled Eltrio's arms using advanced ninjutsu. Eltrio discovered, the only way to defeat Kuzek, was to steal his own essence. Eltrio did exactly what Kuzek did to him, and they focused super hard and Eltrio slowly stole Kuzek's Complete essence. Eltrio then stole the Complete Form and Kuzek no longer attained it. Kuzek fell, and Eltrio won (however they are both equal power). They then went on with the cup, with Eltrio ascending to Round 2. 'Losers Bracket Fight: Kuzek vs Carlisle' Kuzek fought Carlisle Chan in the losers bracket of the LCup. Kuzek transformed into his Complete Form into the battle, and Carlisle used his many forms to do much damage to Kuzek's energy. Kuzek absorbed most of Carlisle's energy while he was busy tanking Kuzek. Kuzek then easily took Carlisle down and finished him off with a huge emerald crystal, which knocked Carlisle out. Kuzek went on to round 2. Carlisle asked for Kuzek's training. Kuzek agreed and taught him many things such as meditation, chakra, jutsu and several martial arts. 'Fighting Leogian (1071)' June 17th, 2014 Kuzek, immediately after watching Kuzey's spar with Hex in the forest, fell into a fight with Leogian after deciding to spar just to see how powerful Kuzek himself is. Kuzek went straight to Emerald Super Saiyan, and tanked Leogian, who was equal. Leogian used his wings to his advantage. Kuzek made a crystal emerald helmet and gloves, and used spikes. He made a large crystal fortress on Leogian and fought his Kamehameha by turning it all into toxic liquid. Kuzek used strategy, and invented the Dirt Cheap technique. As the fight went on, Kuzek and Leo were evenly matched though Leo began to overpower him. They continued fighting and Kuzek gained an advantage. 'Father's death (1086)' K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. The family resumed life without him. They got used to Kuzon not being there anymore, and Kuzoh appeared and more. Kuzon's father said something to him in other world about enjoying Heaven as he was in hell. Kuzon enjoyed his eternity, and for years to come, shall his legacy, be known. 'Widow; Herulean War efforts Roma Jackson, Kuzek's wife, died in April 1090. This stuck him hard. Then he became a lone wolf man, who lived alone and played football loud and didn't clean up after himself. He continues this. The Herulean War ''broke out in late 1100. Kuzek oversought training a small regiment of soldiers to meditate and be calm and prepared for stressful war situations. He helped protect Earth when KJ was away. 'Training Kyunammeii' In December 1100, Kuzek began his training of Kyunammeii, who came to him requesting it. Kuzek, who trained by missions, gave Kyu a quest; to fetch a large energy sphere that the Xoclovs have at a cave they occupied outside Supreme City. Kuzek and Kyu went together, where he made Kyu lead to way to test his skills. In the end, they gathered the sphere in a capsule and returned home, where they ended their first training day. From then on, he would train Kyu as his only current student. In June 1105, Kuzek watched Kuzey participate in the second LookoutCup!. 'Attacks and Techniques' '''K'uzek is a near master of martial arts and knows several techniques and the jutsu style, and learned to awaken his chakra through intense training. He has trained for over 60 years, and his main source of knowledge is reading literature from The Great Library. His home basement is a large study hall and private library where he learns. His main technique is meditation, which he does with most of his time. Kuzek is one of the few of his clan that uses Chakra: energy from within. Kuzek has Earth (土, Tsuchi) natured chakra, allowing for Earth Release (土遁, Doton), which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. His kekkei genkai is Explosion Release. *Earth Release **'Rock Sphere' - Surrounding himself in chakra-duced boulders, he can shoot them back in whichever direction he chooses at high powers. They can explode on contact if he merges Ki into them. He can make them pebbles as well. **'Hardass' - The user flows chakra through all parts of their body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases their defensive power to its utmost limits by making the skin as hard as katchin, easily capable of withstanding most attacks with little to no damage for a short time. **'Chainmail' - Kuzek conjures chains around him to act as protectors. Energy is hard to pass through the chains, which are made of energies themselves, such as Ki. *Explosion Release **'Optic Burning' - At the instant Kuzek gets direct contact with the opponents open eyes, he phases an extremely acidic-like burning super thin blast through the air into their eyes, which not only temporarily blinds them but gives them extreme burning pains in their head. **'Total Obliteration' - After establishing direct contact with their opponent through a simple punch, the user subsequently generates an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact. This explosion is powerful enough to completely obliterate an opponent far larger than the user. 'Transformations and Forms' *'Super Saiyan' - the main form of Super Saiyan. *'Super Saiyan 2' - the second form of Super Saiyan. *'Emerald Super Saiyan '- his unique transformation focusing on emeralds and green. It is roughly Super Saiyan 3 power. *'Complete Control' - Kuzek has complete control of his body and chakra, and is completely focused without pupils. 'Fusions' *'Kuziseka '- the multiple fusion of her, Kuzisa and Kuzek. It is a female due to 2/3 of it being female. It is the powerful fusion of them, but is only seen once, when fighting 14th Saiyan. She has the appearance of a girl and attitude of a boy (tomboy basically). She can go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. 'Gallery' KuzekDraw.jpg| Kuzek2.png| KuzekSSJ.png|Super Saiyan kid Kuzek SSJKuzek.jpg|Super Saiyan Kuzek AdultKuzek.png| Kuzek3.png| EmeraldSSJ.png|Emerald Super Saiyan Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan